<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>days turn into years as we grow older by jessicawhitly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843088">days turn into years as we grow older</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly'>jessicawhitly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, canon divergence from season five ending, happy endings only, season six? season seven? we don't know them, so here have belated valentine's day family fluff, there's also implied quakerider but like. literally only one sentence so i'm not tagging it, this is so pointless but i missed writing this family and also. babies.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is skimming through a mission report, wondering if it’s unprofessional to grammar check her trainee, when she hears familiar footsteps coming up behind her. She smiles to herself, keeping her gaze forward as she feels thin arms wrap around her chair, barely reaching her middle as a small voice shouts “Daisy!” in absolute glee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>days turn into years as we grow older</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so silly and pointless and it's been like three weeks since Valentine's Day but you know what!! I don't care. Have some family fluff with Philindaisy + babies! Title is from With You by Keith Urban.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy is skimming through a mission report, wondering if it’s unprofessional to grammar check her trainee, when she hears familiar footsteps coming up behind her. She smiles to herself, keeping her gaze forward as she feels thin arms wrap around her chair, barely reaching her middle as a small voice shouts “Daisy!” in absolute glee.</p><p>She turns, grinning as she scoops up her assailant.</p><p>“Hey there Little Dot,” she says as she squeezes the kid in her arms, who in turn snuggles in close, cheek pressed to hers and body warm against her chest. “You drive here yourself? Man, they give licenses out young these days.”</p><p>At that, Dorothy Coulson pulls back, giggling, and shakes her head, sending her dark pigtails flying.</p><p>“Nooooo, Daisy, Mama drove!” she leans in close, and whispers the next part. “She’s just slow now.”</p><p>“I heard that, little miss,” Melinda finally appears, and Daisy smirks, exchanging amused looks with Dorothy. The curve of her belly is the reason for her slowness, Daisy knows this, but that doesn’t stop her from a teasing jab.</p><p>“Awfully slow pace you got there, Mama bear,” she snarks, and Melinda arches an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Please report back to me when you’re 56, have a five year, and are 32 weeks pregnant with the most active baby on the entire planet,” Melinda deadpans, and Daisy bites her lip, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Not to mention my husband has died and come back from the dead. Twice.”</p><p>“Hey he didn’t fully die the second time. Just a coma in Wakanda for like. Two months,” Daisy pointed out, and Melinda rolled her eyes, shifting her stance slightly and rubbing at her hip.</p><p>“That’s semantics, and we both know it,” she replies, and Daisy snorts, but nods. She bounces Dorothy on her lap slightly, and the little girl giggles, leaning back into her lap in contentment. “You’re sure you don’t mind watching her tonight? No big plans?”</p><p>“Nah. Robbie’s not Earth-side, and even if he were it’d just be takeout and a movie on the couch anyway. Me and Dot here will have much more fun. I planned out a whole night. We’re gonna do a craft and make our own pizza and decorate cupcakes and then we’re gonna pick whatever movie she wants to fall asleep to,” Daisy says, and Dorothy’s eyes go wide before she beams, grinning up at Daisy. Melinda’s face goes soft, and she steps closer, brushing over first Dorothy and then Daisy’s cheeks gently. “What about you? What’s the big Love Day plan from AC?”</p><p>“Well, the incredibly fun part of being pregnant is that I can’t eat about 80% of my favorite foods, and the idea of going out is enough to make me nauseous, so we’re going to order a pizza, eat on the couch like a couple of 25 year olds, and probably fall asleep to Casablanca,” Melinda tells her, gracelessly falling into the chair next to Daisy and huffing out a breath. “It actually sounds so romantic I can’t stand it.”</p><p>Daisy buries her snort in one of Dorothy’s pigtails, who giggles along with her, though Daisy’s sure her little sister doesn’t really understand why.</p><p>“Hey, that little kiddo will be here soon enough, and you know you’ll miss being pregnant all over again. That’s why you’re knocked up in the first place,” Daisy lifts an eyebrow, and watches the way Melinda’s cheeks stain red in a faint blush. “That and AC can’t keep his hands off you. It’s actually kind of gross.”</p><p>“Gross,” Dorothy nods in agreement, and Daisy tickles her, causing her to erupt in laughter as Melinda rolls her eyes.</p><p>“You should both be so lucky to find someone that loves you so much some day,” Phil’s voice comes from behind Daisy, and Dorothy perks up, eyes shining.</p><p>“Daddy!” she exclaims, arms extending upwards until Phil scoops her up, planting a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” he says as she snuggled against him, hugging her tightly before he shifted her onto his hip. His free hand moved to rest gently on the back of Melinda’s neck, concern creasing between his eyebrows. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Pregnant,” she answers, and Daisy snorts. “I’m fine, Phil. Really. Just tired.”</p><p>“AC, take her home. I’m done for the day, I can take Dot home with me. Mack will let you go- it’s Valentine’s Day. He wants to get home to Elena and the kids anyway,” Daisy says, nudging him gently with the toe of her boot. She extends her arms, wiggling her fingers. “Give me my sister, please.”</p><p>Phil chuckles, and plants another kiss to Dorothy’s head before lowering her for Melinda to kiss as well before handing her off to Daisy; once she’s secure, he helps his wife to her feet, brushing a hand over the swell of her belly and grinning when he receives a kick in response.</p><p>“Someone’s awake,” he says, and Melinda grunts, a hand on her lower back.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she’s playing little league with my kidneys in there,” she replies, and Phil kisses her in sympathy, lingering slightly until Daisy and Dorothy make twin noises of disgust.</p><p>“Gross, Daddy,” Dorothy tells him, shaking her head and Daisy grins, holding her hand up for Dorothy to high five. Phil arches his eyebrow, and Daisy shrugs.</p><p>“You’re such a bad influence,” is all he says, and Daisy blows him a kiss.</p><p>“That’s what big sisters are for, Daddy-O.”</p><p>“Never call me that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>